


I took forever to say I'm in Love

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco remincises on when he realised he loved Harry.





	I took forever to say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whew Day 2 just in time

So Draco. The fans want to know?  
When did you first realise you had feelings for Harry?

Well later than you would think. 

Because Harry did all these crazy things at hogwarts but none of them seemed to make me realise. 

I remember meeting Harry before first year. And even then I was intrigued. I didn't even know I was gay at that point so definitely not then but even as an 11 year old, Harry stood out, even before I knew his name I wanted to be his friend.  
And in first year where I challenged him to a duel and he accepted. Looking back now I think I might have been a little impressed, though I hid it very well. If it had been me I would never had accepted. I didn't even turn up. But Harry had this loyal courage, he was willing to fight with skills he had only just learned existed, to defend someone he had only just met. Even then, I was a little awed by his unwavering courage. But I was still firmly on the banks of denial. 

And that time you snuck a Dragon out of school and I had to serve detention with you guys. I told myself I hated that, but a little bit of me enjoyed it, spending time with you. Plus I got to see a little bit of your slytherin side. Sneaky and crafty, sneaking a Dragon around. I still can't quite believe you did that.

I was secretly terrified for you during the triwizard tournament. Though even then I didn't think it was because I liked you. I probably had some crazy weak justification for it, I can't even remember now because it seems so glaringly obvious that I was worried about my major crush. But all your death defying stunts still didn't bring me out of denial and I continued to hate you, whist praying for your survival.  
And when you came back saying Voldemort was back, I believed you. Without question. I didn't know at that point but when you said I knew it was true. I really was quite slow when it came to feelings. 

You think I would have realised, as I got older. The fiasco with sectum sempra didn't make me hate you more, that should really have clued me in. I simply felt sad and scared and kinda betrayed. No realisation yet though. When you saved me from the fire, I was grateful beyond words but so conflicted because I should hate you, Ive always hated you, and I will hate you for ever. So I said nothing and continued to live in the dark. 

Even as I pretended I didn't know who you were, and you came back to life, defeated Voldemort, defended me at my trial, none of the most amazing things you've done for me or everyone made me realise that I loved you.

It wasn't until years later, when we worked together and you walked in and said  
'Hey Draco how's it been"  
No comments, no glares, no silent treatment, you sounded genuinely glad to see me.  
And all at once it just hit me.  
I 'like' like this man  
and it was the best day of my entire life.


End file.
